Paul's imprint
by awesomeami316
Summary: Regan Uley's mom decides to move back to La Push to spend more time with her family and one thing leads to another and Paul imprints on the sassy, independent girl. Will the two get along? Read and find out!


Paul's imprint  
**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight**

Chapter One

Reagan POV

"Regan, wake up," my mom gently said shaking me awake. I groaned, stretched, and sat up and she smiled at me, her honey blonde hair falling down in its natural wavy state.  
"Morning mom," I grumbled getting out of bed.  
"Morning sunshine, I'll be down stairs." She said and left my room and shut the door behind her. I stripped off my clothes and pulled on a pair of leggings and a hoodie, I applied a little makeup and slipped on my navy blue TOMS. I brushed through my mane of long brown hair with streaks of blonde from the sun, one of the perks of living in California. But today my life in California was ending; my mom had decided five months ago to move us to La Push, Washington, and her home town. Also one of the rainiest places in the U.S of A. I was excited to see my grandparents who lived there and my Uncle Sam. We had moved from La Push when I was 2 and I hardly remember anything. I don't really know why we moved, mom had a good life in La Push, maybe it was the fact that her and my dad had just gotten divorced. But once we moved my mom's life took off, she got into shape and found her love for interior design and fashion. She grew comfortable and so was I.  
This is exactly why I was so surprised when she announced she wanted us to move back to La Push. I was a little shocked, but hey I'm game for anything really.

So here I am sitting in the back of a taxi cab which is taking us to the airport. Once we arrived at the airport mom paid the driver and we rolled our bags over towards the entrance and we pretty much breezed through security and the wait for our plane wasn't bad at all. So once we boarded the plane, first class might I add. Fashion and design were a pretty good business to go into pay wise, my mom and me were pretty much loaded down with money.  
"Well honey here we go, another chapter in our life," my mom said excitedly and squeezed my hand; I smiled at her before putting my head buds in and then falling asleep for the next 3 hours.  
My mom gently woke me up happily telling me we were in Port Angeles. We landed smoothly and filed off the plane.  
We grabbed our luggage off the rack thing and mom scanned the crowd for Sam, who was only like a couple of years older than me. Yeah my mom was like 19 when she got pregnant with me, 20 when she and dad got married, and 22 when they divorced.  
"Uncle Sam!" I screamed once I finally spotted him and ran to hug him.  
"Reagan!" he exclaimed and caught me and spun me around.  
"I missed you," I mumbled.  
"Missed you too," he said and set me down on the ground and mom walked up to us and hugged Sam.  
"Hey baby bro," mom said laughing.  
"Shut up only by a little," he huffed, and then I noticed the person next to him, he was huge, and he had a tattoo on his arm like Sam's, he was extremely tan, and then he locked eyes with me. My world legit stopped, this guy was perfect, just being near him made me tingly all over, then suddenly being near him wasn't enough, I needed to be in his arms _now_. I subconsciously stepped closer to him and he kind of rumbled almost like a purr.

I heard Paul mumble something under his breath before he spoke up.

"Paul this is my niece and sister, Regan and Jen, guys this is my friend Paul." Sam introduced us; Paul's brown eyes were boring a hole into the side as my head as I looked at Sam.  
"Hi," Paul spoke up, the sound of his voice made me go weak in the knees. Then after a few seconds of awkward silence Sam broke the ice, again.

"Well let's get going!" He said eagerly and picked up mom's bag and Paul picked up mine.  
"Thanks," I said walking next to him to Sam's truck.  
"No problem," he said and I smiled at him, and I swear his face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"You have a good smile," I blurted out and I slapped my hands over my mouth and shot a look at my mom and Sam who thankfully were a lot farther ahead of us, so they didn't hear.  
"Thanks," Paul smirked and I felt my face heat up and he chuckled.  
"What?" I grumbled, extremely embarrassed.  
"Your blush it's cute," he said and I blushed even more. Once we all finally got settled into the truck Sam started the drive to La Push.  
The ride was awkward to say the least. I felt Paul staring a hole into the side of my head, that's all I remember before I fell asleep.  
"Regan wake up we're here!" my mom cheered as I sat up, and then I noticed I had fallen asleep on Paul.  
"Um, sorry about that," I stuttered and he chuckled.  
"Anytime," he said, and yet again I felt a little dizzy just by being close to him. We pulled up to our house which was about thirty seconds from Sam's place. Our house was three stories, a basement, the ground level floor, and then the upstairs. I jumped out of Sam's truck and Paul lifted our bags out of the back.  
"Thanks," I said smiling at him and he shrugged. They then left and my mom and I entered our house. I rushed upstairs to find my room, which was obviously the one with all my stuff in it. Mom's room was on the ground level, so I had this floor all to myself! We had the rest of our stuff shipped over last week so it was all here and waiting for us. I sighed as I stared at all the boxes in front of me, before starting to unpack. I unpacked my clothes first; I hung them all up into my walk in closet.  
"Man that took a lot of energy out of me," I said aloud and flopped onto my sheet less bed, and somehow I fell asleep again.

The next morning I woke up to sun streaming through my window, I groaned and rolled over again and then stretched out and threw my window open letting the fresh air come inside, I went into my bathroom and pulled my hair up into a bun on the top of my head and washed my face. I then walked back to my room and pulled on a pair of spandex and a neon pink sports bra and a cut off t-shirt and then proceeded to unpack the rest of my crap. I finally put the sheets on my bed and was done.

"Finally!" I yelled excitedly and flipped onto my bed. Then I went and took a shower, I put on a fresh pair of clothes, red Nike running shorts, and an old cheer shirt.  
I went and sat by my huge window and noticed a shirtless Paul coming out of the woods and walking towards Sam's house.

Oh a girl could get used to a view like this.

**So chapter one! Paul is the first to imprint, Sam has broke up with Leah but Emily hasn't come to La Push just yet, she'll probably show up in like chapter 5. Also it's just Sam and Paul right now, I know Jared phased before Paul but it's my story so I can do what I want lol. Well I know this chapter was boring but I hope y'all will stay tuned for more chapters! I'll try to update regularly. **


End file.
